Supuestos Razonables
by mullu
Summary: Escrito para demostrar dos simples hipótesis: 1. Sacar a Sirius del velo es lógicamente posible. 2. Sirius y Remus se quieren, lo admita JKR o no. No te dejes engañar por las primeras líneas, esto es SBxRL hasta la última letra.


**Supuestos razonables**

Digamos por un momento que Sirius y Remus no eran pareja. Digamos que sólo eran buenos amigos. Digamos que las miradas de 44 líneas, las consideraciones, la dinámica fluida y complementaria de pareja antigua, no tenían una connotación sexual.

Digamos que sexto año trascurre lejos del velo y de Grimmauld Place. Que Remus llora la pérdida del último de sus amigos a su manera, callado y distante. Que una jovencita de cabello rosa, con pasos torpes y un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho consigue abrigarle un poquito el alma, y convencerlo de que existe esperanza también para los hombres lobo que lo han perdido todo, dos veces.

Digamos que Dumbledore ha caído a manos de quien nunca hubieran esperado, y que la esperanza no es el punto fuerte de la Orden del Fénix. Digamos que a veces los miembros de la Orden se olvidan de respirar por dedicarse a la batalla, y que a veces se descubren respirando a bocanadas y viviendo intensamente, por miedo a no tener tiempo de hacerlo con calma.

*

El milagro sucede el día del solsticio de verano. El día de celebraciones paganas en el que Lily solía decir que los milagros eran posibles (que era como navidad, pero en manga corta). El aniversario del último día de felicidad perfecta de los Merodeadores. El día ideal para una boda.

La de James Potter y Lily Evans.

La de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour.

Harry ha estado teniendo sueños extraños, pero sólo lo saben Ron y Hermione. Las otras personas en las que confiaba han desaparecido. Hermione quiere decírselo a Lupin. Los sueños podrían significar que Voldemort está metiéndose de nuevo en la mente de Harry, y no pueden arriesgarse de ésa manera. Además "Lupin lo entendería... él no es de los que exageran. Si no es nada, te lo va a decir."

Pero ¿y si es algo?

Tiene planes importantes, Horcruxes que buscar, una profecía que cumplir... no puede retrasarse porque los adultos desconfíen de sus sueños. Sabe que no es normal, pero, de alguna manera, sí que lo es ¿verdad? Soñar con la única familia que pudiste tener (y perdiste), suena bastante normal. Sólo es extraño que no haya pasado antes.

Es temprano, y los preparativos tienen La Madriguera de cabeza. Ginny y Hermione ayudando a Fleur con el vestido, a regañadientes. Tonks y Remus ayudando a Molly en la cocina, a pesar de las protestas de ésta. Ron, Harry, Fred y George acomodando sillas en el Jardín. Arthur y Charlie con Bill, escondiéndose eficientemente de Molly. Es una boda pequeña, debido a las circunstancias. Pero el olor a flores frescas revitaliza La Madriguera, la emoción es palpable en el aire, y va a ser una boda absolutamente hermosa.

El primero en darse cuenta es Ron.

- ¿Harry? –dice.- ¿Eso es...?

Harry quiere completar la frase. Quiere decirlo en voz alta. Quiere creérselo. Pero se queda pálido e inmóvil, lo cual tiene mucho más sentido.

Fred y George intercambian una mirada y fijan la vista en el camino.

- ¿Qué? ¿El perro?

- Harry...

_Sirius está muerto_, quiere decir George. Pero Harry tiene la vista fija en el camino como si lo hubieran petrificado y Ron empieza a perder el color, y esos dos tienen una larga tradición de ocultar información importante.

- V-voy por Hermione, -dice Ron, pero no se mueve del lado de Harry.

Mirada a los chicos, mirada al camino, miradas intercambiadas. Miradas clavadas en el gran perro negro que avanza lentamente hacia La Madriguera.

- ¡Fred! ¡George! –grita Molly en ese momento, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina. Fleur sale con ella, el precioso velo blanco salpicado de violeta. Ginny y Hermione llegan detrás, intentando contener la risa.- ¡Si no me dicen en este momento como sacar esa mancha, juro que...!

- Dios mío, -dice Hermione, palideciendo. En dos pasos está parada entre Harry y Ron, con la vista fija en el camino.

El gran perro negro llega a la puerta. Molly comprende.

- Harry... sólo es un perro, -dice, con el corazón encogido por el dolor de quien es casi un hijo para ella.

Sólo que Molly no comprende realmente.

En un segundo, el perro es Sirius Black.

La primera reacción es un silencio sepulcral. Harry mira a Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos. Lleva la túnica destrozada, y recuerda un poco a la primera vez que lo vio, en la Casa de los Gritos. Sólo un poco, porque si bien su cabello es un desastre, no se le marcan los huesos y su piel no parece de cera. Con ropa nueva y un buen baño, se parecería mucho más al Sirius que cayó por el velo que al Sirius que escapó de Azkaban. Parece exhausto y confundido. Harry extiende una mano hacia él, y está a punto de tocarlo cuando Hermione lo detiene, varita en mano.

- Harry... No podemos estar seguros... –No despega la mirada asombrada de Sirius.- La última vez que soñaste con Sirius...

- Era Voldemort, -dice Harry, completando la frase con amargura. La última vez que tuvo un sueño premonitorio no era un sueño premonitorio en absoluto. Era Voldemort jugando con su mente. Pero Sirius está allí, a tres pasos de él, confundido y _vivo_... y ¿cómo puede fingirse algo así?

Pasan diez segundos en los que nadie se atreve a acercarse a Sirius. Y luego Remus y Tonks salen de la cocina, riendo y llevando bebidas.

La bandeja se estrella contra el piso.

- Dios mío.

Pasan tres segundos más antes de que Remus esté de rodillas, abrazando a Sirius como a un hermano, salvándole la vida por segunda vez.

Sirius toma aire, se aferra a Remus como un náufrago intentando no ahogarse, y por fin parece saber dónde está.

- Lunático, -susurra en su oído.

- Canuto, -responde Remus, abrazándolo más fuerte, con la voz quebrada y los ojos brillantes.

Harry decide confiar en los instintos de Lupin, ya que tuvo razón en tercer año (cuando nada tenía sentido, igual que ahora). Y tal vez la relación no sea válida, pero le importa muy poco cuando siente los brazos de Sirius alrededor, y se le escapan un par de lágrimas, y vuelve a tener una familia.

- Lindo velo, -le dice George a Fleur, para aligerar el momento.- Veo que decidiste vestirte en nuestra antigua habitación.

*

Digamos por un momento que el Velo del Departamento de Misterios es un portal hacia un mundo que no podemos tocar en vida. Pero no es la muerte en sí misma. Digamos que es posible, filosóficamente, atravesar el portal en ambos sentidos.

Digamos que en un universo de espíritus incorpóreos, un ser corpóreo constituye una anomalía. Que el velo puede 'decidir' expulsar el cuerpo sin vida de Sirius Black, y quedarse con su espíritu. O puede 'decidir' transformar la materia de Sirius en energía (de la cual se constituye el espíritu) en una explosión de calor. O que, de la misma manera, puede 'decidir' expulsar la anomalía, con espíritu y todo.

Digamos que la magia, como la naturaleza, sigue el Principio de Parsimonia (es decir, que elige siempre la opción que implique el menor esfuerzo). Digamos que 'rebotar' una anomalía requiere menos energía que separar el alma del cuerpo (y definitivamente menos que la combustión completa).

Digamos que no importa mucho cómo sucedió... porque Sirius Black está de regreso.

*

Pasada la primera impresión, se reúnen todos en la cocina. Sirius devora las sobras de la cena como si no hubiera comido en semanas, y no deja de mirar a Bill, que de pronto se parece un poco más a Ojoloco Moody que a Bill Weasley.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dicen que ha pasado? –pregunta de nuevo. Porque no se lo cree.

- Un año, Sirius.

- ¿Y las cicatrices...?

- Fenrir Greyback.

Fenrir Greyback. En una batalla con Mortífagos _en Hogwarts_. Una batalla en la que murió Dumbledore. Porque lo mató Snape. ¿Cómo podía el mundo joderse tanto en un sólo año?

- ¿Algo más que necesite saber? –pregunta, ligeramente enfermo.

- No, creo que eso es todo, -dice Remus, y le recibe una taza a Tonks, con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios.

A Sirius se le queda la cuchara a medio camino de la boca.

*

Pasa la primera impresión y el primer día. Bill Weasley se casa con Fleur Delacour. Sirius asiste en forma perruna y la escena se le hace terriblemente bizarra sin Dumbledore brindando con palabras sin sentido, y con Remus llevando a Tonks de la cintura. Harry decide postergar su cacería de Horcruxes, porque a veces hasta las cosas más importantes tienen que hacer espacio para los padrinos que regresan de la muerte.

Molly le ofrece la habitación de Bill, muy amablemente... pero Sirius sigue siendo un prófugo y le preocupa poner a la familia en peligro.

- Podrías quedarte conmigo, -dice Remus. Sirius lo mira, confundido.- Como hace dos años, después del torneo... Nos acomodamos bastante bien ¿no crees?

Algo brilla un instante en los ojos grises.

- Sí. Si no molesto...

- Por supuesto que no, -responde Remus con una sonrisa.

Sirius mira a Tonks un momento, y se atreve a preguntar "¿desde cuándo...?" señalando a uno y otro.

- Unas semanas.

- Cinco meses.

Responden al mismo tiempo.

- Er... –Remus evita la mirada de Tonks, de esa manera en que evita siempre el conflicto, y que Sirius conoce bien.- El cuarto de huéspedes está preparado, puedes venir esta noche si quieres. –Y luego cambia de tema, naturalmente, la mirada fija en Sirius. Una maniobra clásica de evasión de Remus Lupin. A Sirius se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa.

Los días en casa de Remus son casi como los recordaba. Tranquilos y frescos, llenos de pequeños detalles domésticos. Sirius despotrica contra el Profeta Diario por la mañana, mientras Remus prepara los mejores huevos revueltos sobre la faz de la tierra. Salen a pasear y Remus deja que los niños jueguen con Canuto, rascándole las orejas y la panza. Hablan sobre la guerra y discuten estrategias. Hablan de Harry, de James y los viejos tiempos, sentados en el jardín. A veces Sirius se queda mirando las fotos de la chimenea (sobretodo ésa, recuperada hace dos años del fondo de la memoria, en la que Remus y él se abrazan junto al lago en séptimo año).

_Casi_ como lo recordaba. Harry llega de visita casi todas las tardes, y Tonks se queda a cenar más noches de las que a Sirius le gustaría.

Cuando Harry está en la casa, Sirius habla sin parar, Remus se entrelaza en sus frases y movimientos con la naturalidad de siempre, y en lugar de que todo sea como era, todo es por unas horas como _debería haber sido_.

Cuando Tonks está en la casa, Sirius trata de hacerse invisible, pero solo consigue encerrarse en la habitación de huéspedes con un libro. Es terrible... siempre le gustó tanto Tonks...

*

Digamos por un momento que Sirius y Remus no eran pareja. Digamos que sólo eran buenos amigos. Digamos que las miradas de 44 líneas, las consideraciones, la dinámica fluida y complementaria de pareja antigua, no tenían una connotación sexual... consciente.

*

Remus se da cuenta de que está pasando algo extraño casi desde el principio. Pero no consigue comprender qué es. Y cuando piensa que lo comprende... prefiere no comprenderlo.

Han pasado tres semanas, y Sirius todavía parece confundido por el mundo que lo rodea. Pregunta sobre el año que pasó en el velo, y eso tiene sentido... pero también pregunta por años anteriores, por Grimmauld Place y el verano que pasaron juntos, antes de Grimmauld Place. Por las reuniones de la Orden. Por el primer cumpleaños de Harry. Por la primera guerra. Por Hogwarts y la luna llena. Por cada broma, y cada borrachera, y cada comida que prepararon juntos, y cada batalla que pelearon lado a lado, Sirius y Remus, Sirius y James, Sirius y Remus y James.

Recuerda algunas escenas con más detalle que otras, pero pregunta por todas con la misma intensidad. Cuando Remus quiere saber por qué tanto interés en el pasado, sólo dice "todo esto es todavía un poco confuso". Y Remus tiene que concordar.

Pero nota el cambio. Nota que conforme pasan los días y las preguntas, Sirius parece más seguro, más alegre, que caen en las bromas de siempre, que se acostumbran al otro, que su rutina matinal es casi una danza, que se completan las frases, y que nunca ha hecho nada más fácil que re-acostumbrarse a la vida con Sirius Black.

También nota que la rutina no es del todo la misma. Que no es _exactamente_ como hace dos años. Que Sirius lo toca 'distinto'. Muy sutilmente, pero distinto. Un mechón de cabello apartado del rostro, una mano apretándole el brazo apenas más fuerte de lo necesario, una mano en la cintura cuando pasa por detrás para sacar el café de la alacena. _Siempre ha sido así_, piensa. Pero todo adquiere una connotación distinta cuando se encuentra con esa mirada. Esa mirada, de una intensidad que no es normal. Que al principio se escondía cuando era descubierta, pero ahora se mantiene, hambrienta y provocadora, llamando a Remus a algo de lo que no está seguro de querer formar parte. Recuerda esa mirada. La ha visto antes. Pero nunca, jamás de forma tan abierta. Es como estar desnudo de pronto. Es como estar ardiendo. Es insoportable.

La mirada desaparece cuando Harry está cerca, y eso, más que nada, convence a Remus de que no se la está imaginando.

Tonks pasa por allí el viernes, y Sirius se queda comer con ellos por primera vez. Pregunta cómo terminaron juntos, y Tonks le cuenta la versión completa (con declaración en la enfermería y todo). Sirius hace bromas, ríe, y se pasa la noche 'examinándolos' disimuladamente. Cuando se despide le guiña un ojo a su sobrina, y todo parece normal. Pero Remus conoce a Sirius mejor que eso. Mucho, mucho mejor.

Lo encuentra tirado en el jardín, mirando las estrellas.

- Son las 12, Sirius.

- ¿Las 12 ya? –dice, pero no da indicio de pretender levantarse pronto. De pronto mira a Remus, y es una mirada nueva. Profunda, confiada, vulnerable.- Échate conmigo, Lunático. –Una mirada a la que es imposible decirle que no.

Hacían esto a veces, cuando eran jóvenes, en el jardín de James. La casa de los Potter era la parada oficial del verano, y cuando subía el calor sacaban la carpa y se pasaban la noche bajo las estrellas.

Comparten un cigarrillo, y Remus no sabe por qué, pero tiene la necesidad de hablar del pasado.

- ¿Recuerdas la semana que pasamos en el Valle de Godric el verano después de sexto? –Está tan metido en el recuerdo que no se da cuenta de que Sirius tiene el cigarrillo en la boca y no aspira. No respira. No se mueve.- La última noche, Peter le contagió la gripe a James y tuvieron que quedarse en la casa ¿te acuerdas? Tú y yo nos quedamos solos en el jardín. –No sabe por qué recuerda esa noche con una claridad tan aplastante. O tal vez lo sabe y no quiere saberlo.- Te inventaste tres constelaciones, -sonríe.- Me hablaste de Regulus y Andrómeda como si hablaras de las estrellas, y compartimos el mismo cigarrillo toda la noche.

Como si el recuerdo lo llamara, coge el cigarrillo de entre los dedos de Sirius, y los ojos grises siguen el camino de los dedos largos hasta los labios de Remus.

De pronto, Sirius se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

- Lunático...

- ¿Qué?

Se estira como un gato, se gira sobre el costado, apoya la cabeza en una mano. Es un gesto tan típico del chico con el que se pasó la noche hablando de las estrellas, que a Remus se le seca la garganta. No sabe bien por qué. O prefiere no saberlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lunático? –pregunta Sirius divertido.

- No entiendo a que...

- ¿¿Tonks??

_Oh._

- Oh.

¿Qué va a decir? ¿Que está perdidamente enamorado? Sirius lo conoce bastante mejor que eso.

- Oye... Si te molesta que salga con tu sobrina...

Se ríe como ladrando.

- ¿Desviando el tema, Lunático? Pensé que habíamos superado esta etapa hace años.

Allí está la mirada de nuevo. Bajo la chispa divertida de los ojos grises. Hambrienta y provocadora. Oscura, incluso en mitad de la noche. Demandante y confiada.

- Ni siquiera es tu tipo.

- Nunca he tenido un tipo, -dice, en un intento por mantener un hilo de pensamiento lógico. Porque está desnudo, y está ardiendo, y su mejor amigo de toda la vida le está haciendo eso con una mirada.

- Por supuesto que sí. –De pronto tiene a Sirius a tres milímetros. Dos. Medio. Tan cerca que puede sentir el aliento caliente sobre su piel cuando Sirius habla. -Ojos grises, cabello oscuro, dedos largos y reacciones explosivas. –Le roza los labios y _esto no está pasando_, porque si esto iba a pasar, hubiera pasado hace mucho, mucho tiempo... no después de 20 años de hacerse a la idea de que _esto no es posible_. El aliento caliente se mueve sobre su rostro. Sirius le habla al oído- No te sirve una niña de cabello rosa, porque para pupilos tienes a tus estudiantes. Para la vida, quieres un compañero. –Se frota despacio contra su rostro, la piel apenas áspera, nueva y tan conocida... Lo mira con esos ojos oscuros, demandantes, cuando dice- para la vida, Remus Lupin, siempre me has querido a mí.

Y entonces la voz de Sirius se le mete en la boca, con dientes y lengua, y tanta saliva que Remus no sabe de dónde cogerse para no ahogarse. Se coge de Sirius, porque tiene sentido. Porque es lo único que ha tenido sentido durante toda su vida, y porque 20 años de mentirse solo es demasiado tiempo. Se coge de la túnica y del cabello negro, se coge de los hombros y el cuello, se coge de los labios y la lengua de Sirius, y no se suelta. Los dedos largos y delgados trazan sobre su piel un camino que parece antiguo, avanzan como recordando, se detienen a disfrutar sus puntos favoritos del recorrido. Se enredan de pronto en la base de su cabello, y Remus gime contra la boca de Sirius, con una voz que no sabe de donde sale y que suena como si doliera... pero Sirius sonríe y le clava los dedos con más fuerza. Remus piensa que es imposible que alguien bese de esa manera, justo antes de perder por completo la capacidad de pensar.

- Dime que no la quieres, -susurra Sirius en su oído.

_¿A quién?_

- No la quiero.

Hace demasiado calor para estar en el jardín. Demasiado calor para tener tanta ropa encima. O alguna. La lengua de Sirius le quema el cuello, dibuja la cicatriz larga de una sola pasada, sube hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y le extrae un sonido nuevo, un sonido que está seguro de que no ha hecho en su vida. Puede sentir la sonrisa de Sirius contra su piel.

- ¿A quién quieres, Lunático?

_A ti._

- A ti.

Se pierde de nuevo en la boca de Sirius, que parece estar hecha para perderse, y rueda un poco para quedar sobre él, porque necesita más contacto, _más piel_. Siente a Sirius palpitar contra su pierna derecha, y por un segundo piensa que va a correrse, allí, en el jardín, completamente vestido, porque Sirius Black se está frotando contra su pierna y _no es posible que esto esté pasando_.

Empieza a soltarle los botones de la túnica, pero cuando levanta la mirada se le va el aire. Hay un gesto conocido en el rostro de Sirius. Una sensación de culpa detrás del deseo. Y no es cualquier culpa. Remus sólo ha visto ese gesto una vez en su vida. Y no es posible que haya vuelto a traicionarlo de esa manera.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, porque es mucha, demasiada emoción. No sabe si quiere saber. No quiere saber.

- Remus...

_Esto no significa nada. Sólo quería probar, a ver qué pasaba. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos, verdad?_

- Hay algo... que deberías saber antes de seguir.

*

Digamos por un momento que el Velo del Departamento de Misterios es un portal hacia un mundo que no podemos tocar en vida. Pero no es la muerte en sí misma. Digamos que es posible, filosóficamente, atravesar el portal en ambos sentidos.

Digamos que Everett tenía razón cuando planteó que se crean dimensiones paralelas a cada instante. Que cada decisión que tomamos (o no tomamos) genera una dicotomía, dos caminos posibles. Que todos los caminos existen al mismo tiempo en un 'multiverso'.

Digamos que el espacio detrás del velo forma parte de todas las dimensiones, y de ninguna. Que es un espacio común y ajeno a todas.

Digamos que el velo 'decide' regresar a Sirius al mundo corpóreo porque cumple el Principio de Parsimonia, porque es la opción que demanda menor esfuerzo. Digamos que expulsar una anomalía en cualquier dirección requiere mucha menos energía que expulsarla en una dirección concreta.

*

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Desde el primer día.

Remus toma aire y lo deja salir, lentamente. No sabe hasta cuánto contar. La noche era bastante surrealista antes de los universos paralelos. No hacía falta que Sirius saliera de pronto con que no era Sirius (o al menos no el Sirius con el que había pasado la vida entera, no el Sirius que llevaba 15 años queriendo besar).

Se lo toma con calma, porque por muy bizarro que sea, el terrible no secreto no es _no te quiero_. Y eso le basta.

- Pero... Sabes cosas que sólo Sirius...

- Sabía. Lo sé. Es extraño, -dice Sirius, con sus ojos grises y sus arrugas leves, y sus marcas traídas del infierno, y sus dedos largos y apenas ásperos, apoyado en el brazo derecho, en una pose típica de Sirius a los 17, de Sirius a los 35, de _Sirius_.- Todo es igual. James y Lily, Harry, la Orden, Azkaban, el Departamento de Misterios... La misma historia, las mismas bromas... Por dios, Remus, tienes las mismas fotos sobre la chimenea.

- ¿Tan parecido?

Sirius asiente.

- ¿Y cómo estás seguro de que...?

- Una cosa es diferente. Una cosa importante. –Lo mira con una ternura que duele, y Remus abre mucho los ojos, mientras todos los detalles extraños de las últimas tres semanas cobran sentido.

Sirius se deja caer en el césped, mirando las estrellas.

- ¿Recuerdas esa noche, en el jardín de James? ¿Esa última noche que pasamos solos? –La recuerda. La recuerda como si la tuviera grabada a fuego en el alma, y sospecha que está a punto de descubrir por qué.- Esa noche nos besamos por primera vez.

Sirius cierra los ojos y recuerda, y Remus quisiera, _cómo quisiera_ recordar también.

- Yo inventaba constelaciones, y tú te acercabas para verlas mejor...

- Me acuerdo de eso, -susurra Remus.- Hubo un momento en el que nos miramos... -Cierra los ojos.- Pensé que ibas a besarme... pero tomaste aire y volviste a las constelaciones.

- No en mi universo, -susurra Sirius, y cuando le aprieta la mano, Remus siente que puede volver a esa noche y cambiar la historia.

- Sirius...

- ¿Mhmm?

- Creo que he estado enamorado de ti toda mi vida.

Sirius se estira y vuelve a apoyarse en el brazo derecho. Acaricia la quijada de Remus con la nariz.

- Y yo, Lunático. Y yo.

Se pierden en un beso largo y lento. Y no importa mucho de dónde viene cada uno, o cómo llegaron a este lugar. Remus no puede evitar preguntarse dónde estará ese otro Sirius, que ya nunca podrá besar de esta manera. Como no puede evitar dejarse arrastrar por la tormenta que es Sirius entre sus brazos (dónde siempre debió estar), venga de dónde venga.

Terminan desnudos casi sin pensarlo, sobre el césped mojado por el rocío de la mañana. Y debería hacer frío, desnudos y a esa hora, pero se abrigan tanto uno al otro... tanto calor y tanta piel, tanta saliva y aliento... Los labios de Sirius trazan el camino que mejor conocen. Las mismas cicatrices en el pecho de Remus (la más larga bajando hasta el vientre), mordiscos en la cintura, manos en las caderas, jugando con la mata de pelo que nace en el bajo vientre, buscando esos sonidos que Remus hace por primera vez en su vida, y que Sirius conoce de memoria (y sabe exactamente cómo conseguir). Sube a los labios de Remus, que grita con la boca abierta cuando siente a Sirius contra su propia erección, caliente, palpitante. Un beso profundo, intenso, un beso que le nubla la poca consciencia restante, y Sirius en su oído, susurrando "quiero hacerte el amor."

Remus no ha querido nada en toda su vida como quiere a Sirius dentro de su cuerpo en ese momento.

- Por favor. -Son las únicas palabras coherentes que consigue decir.

Es extraño al principio, y Sirius susurra "relájate" contra sus labios. Es extraño, pero también es excitante, algo que quiso sentir toda su vida y nunca se atrevió a pedir. Sirius le muerde el cuello y _que deje marcas, por favor. Que me marque._

- Quiero que me marques.

Dientes, colmillos en su cuello.

- Lo sé.

Duele.

Quiere que duela más.

Los ojos de Sirius son casi negros cuando se clavan en los suyos, la presión caliente, extraña, esperada. Hay una pregunta en su mirada, y por alguna razón, la respuesta no es 'sí'.

- Por favor... –pide Remus, y Sirius lo mira ansioso. _Tú sabes la respuesta_, dicen sus ojos. _La sabes_.- Por favor, Sirius... -Y su nombre en la voz de Remus es la clave de todos los misterios. La respuesta a todas las preguntas. Tiembla. Embiste.- Sirius... Por favor, Sirius... Sirius...

Sirius se controla un poco al principio, pero igual duele. A Remus no le importa, porque _Sirius está dentro suyo_... pero a Sirius parece que le importa mucho, porque va despacio y pregunta "¿estás bien, cariño?". Nunca ha oído a Sirius llamar "cariño" a nadie, y la palabra se le hace extraña y perfecta.

Cuando lo siente completamente dentro, Remus aprieta los músculos y Sirius grita desde el fondo de la garganta, más allá del reino de los sonidos distinguibles. Remus guarda el sonido en el fondo de la memoria, y sabe que si la vida vuelve a separarlos, estará condenado a masturbarse pensando en ese sonido todos los malditos días de su existencia. Luego Sirius se mueve y Remus deja de pensar.

_¿Qué estás...? Por dios, Sirius... Sirius... Eso... Haz... Sir... Sirius... Dios, Sirius... SiriusSiriusSirius..._

Se corre en oleadas largas, repitiendo lo único que puede pensar en ese momento. Lo único que tiene sentido.

El ritmo se ha ido haciendo cada vez más intenso, y Sirius no dura mucho tiempo más. Le ha dicho "cariño" más de una vez. Pero cuando se corre dentro de su cuerpo (el semen de _Sirius_ dentro de su cuerpo) lo mira a los ojos y dice "Remus" (o intenta decirlo, porque no parece capaz de pronunciar palabras coherentes). Colapsa sobre su cuerpo, todavía dentro, húmedo y caliente, piel y aliento errático, y _Sirius_, por encima de todo.

- Deberíamos entrar, -dice con media conciencia.- Nos vamos a enfriar.

- _Accio frazada_, -responde Remus. Y se abrigan y se abrazan, mientras se anuncia el alba.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo más extraño?

Remus lo piensa un poco.

_Escapaste de Azkaban... Regresaste de la muerte... Vienes de otra dimensión, y acabo de hacer el amor con Sirius Black._

- ¿Qué es lo más extraño, Sirius?

- Que nada es distinto. Quiero decir que... no sólo es el velo, o Voldemort. _Nada_ es distinto. Los primeros días me fijaba en los detalles, trataba de comprender por qué en esta dimensión tú y yo nunca fuimos pareja... Y no encuentro la diferencia. Por eso me atreví a besarte. No eres una persona distinta. Eres mi Lunático.

- Lo soy, -responde Remus, adormilado, contra su cuello.

- Esa primera tarde, -continúa Sirius,- cuando todos me hacían preguntas, no me quitabas los ojos de encima. Cuando hablaba, me escuchabas, cuando me sentía atacado, me defendías. Ni siquiera tengo que decirte qué necesito. –Le acaricia la espalda desnuda con una mano.- La desconfianza durante la guerra... las _razones_ de mi desconfianza... nuestras rutinas... Esa foto que tienes de nosotros en el lago. Esa foto la encontramos...

- En el fondo de una caja, cuando estuviste aquí hace dos años, –completa Remus, con una claridad sorprendente dado su estado.

- Exacto. Revisamos las mismas cajas en las dos dimensiones. Seguramente el mismo sábado.

- Fue un sábado, sí... veníamos del...

- Mercado. Lo sé. Lo sé porque _todo es lo mismo_. La única diferencia es que en mi dimensión, hicimos el amor en el ático esa tarde.

- Me gusta más tu dimensión.

Sirius ríe despacio, y lo besa en los labios, sin abrir la boca, pero cogiéndolo del cuello. Porque a Remus le gusta sentir que Sirius lo reclama.

- ¿Sabes qué he estado pensando? Que hasta es probable que en mi dimensión también estés liado con Tonks.

- ¿Tú crees? –pregunta Remus, al borde del sueño.

- ¿Por qué no? Se supone que llevo un año muerto, y a juzgar por su propio relato de los hechos, se ve que la chica es persistente...

- ¿Sabes qué creo yo? –interrumpe Remus, porque Tonks es un tema que no quiere tratar en este momento.

- ¿Qué crees tú? –pregunta Sirius con una sonrisa. Remus siempre divaga antes de quedarse dormido.

- Creo que tú y yo éramos pareja incluso cuando no éramos pareja. -Y lo besa en los labios, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

*

Digamos por un momento que Sirius y Remus no eran pareja. Digamos que sólo eran buenos amigos. Digamos que las miradas de 44 líneas, las consideraciones, la dinámica fluida y complementaria de pareja antigua, no tenían una connotación sexual consciente.

Digamos que sexto año trascurre lejos del velo y de Grimmauld Place. Que Remus llora la pérdida del último de sus amigos a su manera, callado y distante. Que una jovencita de cabello rosa, con pasos torpes y un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho consigue abrigarle un poquito el alma, y convencerlo de que existe esperanza también para los hombres lobo que lo han perdido todo, dos veces.

Digamos que Dumbledore ha caído a manos de quien nunca hubieran esperado, y que la esperanza no es el punto fuerte de la Orden del Fénix. Digamos que a veces los miembros de la Orden se olvidan de respirar por dedicarse a la batalla, y que a veces se descubren respirando a bocanadas y viviendo intensamente, por miedo a no tener tiempo de hacerlo con calma.

¿Qué cambia? ¿Qué dimensión es la 'verdadera'?

¿Importa, realmente?


End file.
